


Mistrust

by McG



Series: Written for the RS_500 challenge [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4991056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McG/pseuds/McG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus and Sirius have some issues to talk about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistrust

“Where the hell have you been?”  
   
Sirius created an imposing silhouette, framed against the setting sun streaming in the window. His hands of hips stance, and defiant chin lift making him look like a haughty, displeased leader. Remus, standing in the fireplace having just flooed in, could almost believe that Sirius was really angry. Though in actual fact, they both knew that the defensive behaviour was born only out of worry.

Lily appeared in the doorway that led to the kitchen, wiping her hands on a dish towel.

“We’ve been waiting for hours, Remus!” she said, balling up the towel and launching it at his head. “Now come and see this icing, it’s a work of art.” she wandered back into the kitchen waiting for him to follow.

“Where’ve you been?” Sirius asked, before Remus had a chance to follow Lily.

“I was busy. I told you I’d be here as soon as I could.” he answered, not making eye contact before stalking through the room and into the small kitchen to inspect the latest icing creation for forthcoming the Evans-Potter wedding.

 

 

Two days later, Remus was assembling sandwiches in Sirius’s kitchen while the man in question sat cross-legged on the floor perusing the jobs section of the local Muggle newspaper.

“Someone called _Budgens_ want a part time sales assistant.” Sirius mused.

Remus ignored him. His financial situation was a long running argument between them as Remus refused to accept any money from his friends, but also resented their ‘help’ in securing work for himself. He knew they all meant well, but they had missed the point of him needing to be independent, even from favours and generosity.

There was a long silence, broken only by the sounds of news pages turning and the clink of the knife as Remus sliced corned beef.

Eventually Remus spoke.

“They way I see it, it’s a matter of mistrust.”

Sirius looked up, “What is?”

“It’s why you’re always checking up on me, and you’re angry if you don’t know where I am every second of every day. At Lily’s earlier in the week, you were furious because you didn’t know where I was.”

Sirius took offence at once. “Are you saying I don’t trust you?! How can you even think that, Remus? After everything we’ve done for you! And everything _we’ve_ got together?”

“Sirius, calm down.” Remus warned. “That’s not what I meant at all. Just, we talked the other week about trust, and we said we trusted each other. But that was all about secrets and honesty. I just don’t think you trust me to keep myself safe.” he placed the now-made sandwiches on the table, and sat down.

“What?”

“You were angry with me because you were worried. You always are, whenever you don’t know where I am. And this,” he gestured to the newspaper, “looking after me, trying to find me jobs and taking pity on me.”

“It’s not like that, Remus.”

“Feels like it. You don’t let me make my own decisions, look after myself.”

“We’re just watching out for you. I’m just watching out for you.”

“I don’t need it.”

“I like doing it.” Sirius snapped, throwing his hands up.

“You always do, don’t you. Needing to be in control all the time.” Remus sighed, picking the crusts off his uneaten sandwich.

“You think that it’s about control?” Sirius got to his feet.

“You’re trying to say it’s not?” Remus asked.

“It’s not. I promise it’s not.”

“Then what is it?”

Sirius walked over to the table and sat opposite Remus. He placed his hands, palm down on the table and stared at the space between them.

“It’s just that. Well. I.” he took a deep breath and giggled nervously. “This is pretty hard for me to say.”

“Go on.” Remus prompted gently.

“I may, sort of like you. Like you, like you.”

He finally looked up and saw the shellshocked look on Remus’s face. He did the only sensible thing he could, and picked up the sandwich, eating it as fast as he could and pretending he’d said nothing at all.  


**Author's Note:**

> Originally witten for [](http://rs-500.livejournal.com/profile)[rs_500](http://rs-500.livejournal.com/) February 2009, Challenge: _For:_ [](http://writing-lhazzie.livejournal.com/4278.html#)[nathanial_hp](http://writing-lhazzie.livejournal.com/4278.html#) _Keywords:_ mistrust, wedding, icing _Dialogue:_ "We've been waiting for hours, Remus!"


End file.
